New Fish-Man Pirates
The New Fishman Pirates were a group of fishman-based pirates residing in Fishman Island, though they also included several mermen, sea monsters, and enslaved humans. The New Fishman Pirates were the most prominent figures in the long history of human/fishmen hate over their hero Fisher Tiger's death. They carried on the legacy of Arlong, having established their crew based on Arlong's ideals. Like Arlong, they wished to make fishmen the supreme race and aimed to sink the humans into the ocean. With their defeat and arrest (save for the human pirates, who were allowed to leave freely), the New Fishman Pirates are no longer active. Jolly Roger Their jolly roger consists of the Sun Pirates' sunny rim, with a crossed out decapitated person within - incidentally forming a double negative, further suggesting their irrationality. Hammond and Hody both bear the Arlong Pirates tattoos on the left side of the neck and left arm respectively, to signify their respect for Arlong. None of the crew members seem to be from the original Fishman Pirates. Crew Members Crew Strength Prior to their defeat, the New Fishman had a grand total of 100,000 crewmembers; about 70,000 of them were fishmen from the Fishman District and 30,000 were human pirates that were captured and were used as slaves. However, 50,000 of them were taken out in an instant by a blast of Luffy's Haoshoku Haki and later the New Fishman Pirates were breaking up during the battle when the human slaves were freed by Robin, who then retaliated against the New Fishman Pirates followed by the lower echelons of the New Fishman Pirates abandoning the crew after Hody Jones's defeat and realizing that the officers were insane; this was even enforced by the officers attacking them and Brook saving their lives, for which they were grateful. They also had control of several giant sea monsters, all extremely large in size. The sea beasts alone (all boosted with the Energy Steroids drug) were enough to defeat Neptune's Army with ease (however, they were no match for the three princes). They used to control the Kraken as well until he befriended Luffy. As the bulk of the crew were fishmen, most crew members are already ten times stronger than average humans and double that underwater. However, their main source of strength (and ultimately what stripped the officers of their strength) came from the "evil drug" Energy Steroid that Hody Jones stole from the Ryugu palace and then mass produced by Zeo to enhance their strength to greater levels. The crew's captain alone was enough to overwhelm an entire pirate crew with the help of this drug. Their willingness to use this drug, knowing the cost it brings, also shows they are willing to sacrifice their lives for their own cause. They demonstrated high levels of brutality and were not above resorting to violence or murder. However, sometimes they also allowed their victims to live so that they can retell their encounters to others and spread their reputation and cause fear. Luffy himself acknowledged that their assassin Hyouzou was quite strong, because he was able to block one of Luffy's punches (although Zoro defeated him easily). In comparison to the Arlong Pirates, they were much fiercer and a much greater threat; Jones himself claimed that this was due to them learning from Arlong's mistakes. Furthermore, the fact that they were willing to have mermen and captured human pirates as part of their crew means they were far more diverse tactically (although Arlong originally wanted to recruit Hyouzou, as well as forcibly taking Nami), but not culturally as the humans are used merely as shock troops and bullet sponges. However, due to their heavy reliance on the Energy Steroid, it is unknown just how strong the main crew naturally was prior to becoming old, aside from their natural born strength. What is clear is that the officers needed these drugs to be more than a match for the Ryugu Kingdom princes, and based on a comment by the king they likely would be defeated without the drug's assistance. Furthermore, it seems that most of their 100,000 men have weak wills as half of them were taken down by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki, and the other 50,000 were spared purely for sport and could have easily joined their unconscious allies. The New Fishman Pirates also made an alliance with the feared Vander Decken IX captain of the Flying Pirates, who, with the aid of his aiming and tracking abilities, and the giant creatures at his service, makes for a powerful ally and asset for the crew. However, this alliance was voided when Decken sent the ship Noah after Shirahoshi and Hody Jones attacked Decken. After their defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates, the human pirates were therefore freed and returned to their old crews, reducing their size to 70,000 pirates, however these pirates (save for the leaders) were forced to do work under the supervision of the Neptune Army. After Hody, Hyouzou, Decken, and the officers were imprisoned, the New Fishman Pirates leaders became old and frail due to negative side effects of the Energy Steroids, stripping them of the power they naturally had forever and making them enemies no more. Subdivisions The New Fishman Pirates had four known named subdivisions: * : Composed of cannon wielders, they tried to take down Shirahoshi from afar. This squad was taken out by Brook. They're called the Artillery Squad in the FUNimation sub. * : The members wield iron turtle shells as shields while attacking with blades. Some members of this squad were taken out by Roronoa Zoro, who used Kokujo O Tatsu Maki to slice them up in a tornado. One of the members was also defeated by Luffy once he used Gomu Gomu no Kane after coating his forehead in Busoshoku Haki. More members were also cut down by Hyouzou when he went on a rampage after an Energy Steroid overdose. * : Composed of fishmen dressed in spiked armor like that of a sea urchin, led by Harisenbon. They use the spikes on their bodies to skewer their opponents. The squad attempted to charge Sanji all at once, but he evaded them easily, causing them to harm each other. They're called the Sea Urchin Spike Unit in the FUNimation sub. * : Composed of fishmen with extremely poisonous quills that can result in death with one prick. The squad was taken out by Franky. They're called the Deadly Venom Squad in the FUNimation sub. History Past While Jones and his future officers were young children, they witnessed the oppression of the fishmen at the hands of humans. As they were growing up in the Fishman District, they only learned one thing: hate humans. With Arlong being prominent in teaching the children to hate humanity, instilling them with the belief that fishman are heaven-sent to rule the world, they grew to hate humans based on the belief that they are destined to be superior, thus making their hatred lack experience and determination. Some time later, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits in Mariejois. They cheered the Sun Pirates on, incorrectly thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. When they grew into adults, Hody joined the Neptune Army to gain experience and knowledge of the island that he plotted to overthrow in the future, while the rest of the members became an anarchist group that would kill any fishman who sympathized with humans, especially those who willingly donated blood to them. Upon Tiger's death and Jinbe joining the Shichibukai, the crew commented that Tiger was not the hero they thought he was and Jinbe disgraced their race. They also considered Arlong to be the only one who was keeping face for them, and at time Hody intended to become Arlong's right-hand man when he grew old enough. After assassinating Otohime, Hody acquired the rare evil drug called Energy Steroids from the Tamatebako right before leaving the Neptune Army. Back at the Fishman District, Hody and his companions celebrated Otohime's death. Hody then presented the Energy Steroids and asked Zeo to mass-produce them. Hody raised his symbol and formed the New Fishman Pirates; with the Arlong Pirates being defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, Hody lost his respect for his mentor as a person, and decided to take matters into his own hands. They then planned a coup d'état against King Neptune, in order to take Fishman Island away from his rule for themselves, and to conquer the human race to prove that fishmen are superior. As they were putting their plan to motion, they intercepted pirate crews that approach Fishman Island, giving them two options: join the New Fishman Pirates and go on serving them or be destroyed before making it into the underwater island. To avoid certain demise, the human pirate crews would usually choose the first option but did not truly intend to follow the fishmen. They would flee to the New World as soon as possible. Because of the New Fishman Pirates, human tourists were not visiting Fishman Island during the month before the Straw Hats' arrival. Fishman Island Arc The Coup The crew was first introduced right as the Straw Hats were approaching Fishman Island with their captain being seemingly interested in meeting the Straw Hat captain. By the time the Straw Hats arrived in Fishman Island, they had already began to move. When Gyro and his crew, who were forced to serve the New Fishman Pirates earlier, managed to sneak away and attempted to escape into the New World, Jones single-handedly decimated the crew, but left them alive to prove to humans what the fishmen crew were capable of. Some time later, Vander Decken IX arrives at Noah to meet Hody Jones and they introduce themselves to one another. After Vander Decken IX put on a glove, they shake hands and they form an alliance. They swear that the two of them will bring the downfall of Ryugu Kingdom. They proceed with the operation and used the captive human pirates (those who did not attempt escape) to infiltrate the palace. After the human pirates landed at the palace, their desperation to live caused them to blindly attack anyone they see, demanding to know where is the switch that opens the connection corridor to the palace. Zoro defeated Jones' pawns, but one of them managed to open the gates. Once the connection corridor has been opened, Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX enter the palace while the officers of the New Fishman Pirates proceed to other locations. Once inside the palace, Decken learns that Princess Shirahoshi is no longer there and left the palace to find her. After Decken is gone, Jones flood the palace and the New Fishman Pirates who entered the palace with him begin their attack against Neptune and the Straw Hat Pirates. Neptune decides to retreat from the castle for the time being. Meanwhile, Jones battles Zoro and the swordsman manages to deal a striking blow to the fishman. However, one of Jones' crew mates provides him an energy steroid, reviving him in the process. Jones then proceeds to capture King Neptune, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook. Meanwhile, the officers of the New Fishman Pirates are causing chaos all over the island. They are seen forcing the Fishman Island citizens to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. Those who refuse to do so will be forced off the island or met with violence. After chaining up Neptune and imprisoning Zoro, Usopp, and Brook in a room with rising water, Hody gives a speech to the citizens of Fishman Island. Hody explains his plan of recreating the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler. His plan includes executing Neptune and the citizens who gave their signatures on Otohime's petitions, and then killing Luffy and taking his head to show the humans as a trophy of victory. As Hody is taking Neptune to Gyoncorde Plaza, he undergoes a transformation due to overdose on Energy Steroids. The New Fishman Pirates soon gather at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempts to save the king are thwarted by the sea beasts. The princes arrive and defeat the sea beasts and engage in combat with the officers. Initially the princes have the upper hand, but the officers turn the tables against them by taking Energy Steroids. The princes are then defeated and captured. After Jinbe and Shirahoshi are captured as well, Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime, stunning the royal family, the citizens, and the lower-rank subordinates. After Shirahoshi reveals that she already knew because Megalo told her, Hody Jones taunted her because her silence enabled him to carry out his plans and he was set to kill King Neptune. However, Luffy came out of Megalo's mouth and attacked him. Afterwards, the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates showed up (including the Thousand Sunny) and the Tenryuubito letter along with the keys to the chains were revealed to be stolen by Nami and Robin. After that, the princes, Neptune, Jinbe, and Shirahoshi were released from their chains and Hoe took Neptune and the princes away to safety. Battle for Fishman Island After Hody Jones recovered from Luffy's attack, he revealed his plan to kill the kings at the Reverie, make Fishman Island to be feared, and enslave all humans. Because of this, he said that he was fit to be Pirate King and sent his 100,000 strong New Fishman Pirates after the Straw Hat Pirates but 50,000 of them were taken out in an instant by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. Luffy then attacked some more with Gear Third. The rest of the Straw Hats and Jinbe prepared to do battle. The New Fishman Pirates attempt to kill the mermaid princess, but their attempts have been thwarted by Jinbe and the Straw Hats. One by one, the divisions of the New Fishman Pirates are defeated by their enemies. Surume also turned against them. As the battle drags on, Decken hurls the ship Noah at Fishman Island, directly at Shirahoshi, in the hopes of ending everything. Hody takes advantage of this in the hopes of destroying Fishman Island. As the officers continued to fight against the Straw Hat Pirates, Fukaboshi reveals the reason of the New Fishman Pirates' hatred towards humans, Robin releases the human slaves, who then turned on their fishmen oppressors, and Luffy delivers a devastating blow to Hody. On board Noah, Luffy defeats Hody once and for all, but the ship continues to fall. Hody, with his last conscious thought, tells the ship to keep falling until it destroys the entire island and all the fishmen who lost their pride for siding with humanity. With the Ammo Knights declaring Hody's defeat and Noah's descent, members of the New Fishman Pirates attempt to flee for their safety. The officers respond by brutally attacking them, declaring that their deaths will leave a grudge against humanity and that the future generation will one day avenge them. Furthermore, the officers forbade any one of them from leaving and order them to stay behind to fight until death falls on them. The lower echelons of the crew declared that the officers have gone insane, having the same suicidal grudge as Hody himself. Defeat and Disbandment When the Straw Hats defeat all of the officers, the rest of the New Fishman Pirates ultimately lose their morale and gave up the fight. After the island is saved from destruction, they are seen being confronted by Jinbe. The fishman pirates begged for mercy, claiming that they followed Hody because they are afraid of him and the human pirates that were used as slaves said that they had nothing to do with the civil war. They also ask Jinbe to allow them to leave, but Jinbe states that he will strike down anyone who tries to leave and that Neptune will decide their fates. Neptune allows the humans to go free while sentencing the lower-rank fishman pirates to work for Fishman Island. Hody, his officers, and Decken are then locked up in the palace prison, all still unconscious. At a later point in time, while doing jail-time, the New Fishman Pirates officers have grown old due to the side effects of the Energy Steroids, severely crippling their natural strengths beyond repair and putting an end to any chance of a comeback, despite them stubbornly saying otherwise. Other Information Although referred as a pirate group, the crew did not actively pillage nor sailed the outer seas, and instead their actions and motives resemble more of a group of radical terrorists. Arlong and his group's opinions of humans were driven by experiences which had been shared amongst the Sun Pirates and the events of their era. The New Fishman Pirates are driven by the hate passed over from that generation to theirs and the suffering that had occurred in the previous generation is foreign to them. This is why, although they display the cruelty of the previous generation, they do not display the same set of ideals as Arlong and there is a contrast between how they react to each other and how the Arlong Pirates reacted. As such they hold no regard for their fellow fishmen and are even willing to sacrifice their own crew members. They also differ from the Arlong Pirates in that, unlike the Arlong Pirates who took pride in their natural strength and heritage (which lead to them carrying out many fights which concentrated on just brute force), the New Fishman Pirates have no concerns about what methods they use. They appear to despise Queen Otohime and her ideals since they forced the citizens of Fishman Island to step on her picture. However, even the crew members were shocked to learn that their captain was the one who assassinated Otohime ten years ago, aside from the officers, who already knew due to their close relationship with their captain; they went as far as to celebrate her death, claiming it was judgement by heaven. Also, Hody and his officers are all willing to die for their goals, even if in failure, they believe that their deaths will leave a grudge that the next generation will pick up to continue their revenge; the lower echelons do not believe such, and will choose their own lives over this philosophy, which led the officers to force them to stay until death approaches. This appears to make them even more of an antithesis to Otohime, who tried to prevent hatred from being passed onto the next generation. By the end, the subordinates considered Hody and the officers to be mentally unstable and monstrous, and abandoned their loyalty towards the crew, going as far as to claim they were forced into committing what they did. Trivia * The New Fishman Pirates action of attacking and burning homes of people who helped humans and focus on hatred is reminiscent of the Ku Klux Klan. * The New Fishman Pirates also resemble the New Black Panther Party, who are essentially a more extreme version of the Black Panther Party; a relation held between the Sun Pirates and the New Fishman Pirates. * Their actions also show a clear mindset of terrorism, referring to their slaughtering of humans as a Holy war, even approving of actions such as suicide bombings, as long as humans are killed in the process. References Site Navigation de:Neue Fischmenschen-Piratenbande Category:Pirate Crews Category:Former Organizations Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists